Yuga
'Yuga '''ist der Antagonist aus ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link between Worlds. Er sagt immer, er suche die wahre Schönheit, doch in Wahrheit will er nur Lorule und Hyrule beherrschen. Biografie Yugas Herkunft Yuga war ein normaler Bewohner von Hyrules Parallelwelt "Lorule". Aus Zufall entdeckte er ein Portal nach Hyurle. Dort hörte er von der Legende eines Monsters namens "Ganon". Anscheinend träge es die Macht des Triforces der Kraft. Dort hörte er auch vom Triforce Hyrules. Yuga erzählte Prinzessin Hilda von dem Triforce. Hilda wollte mit dem Triforce Hyrules ihre zerstörte Heimat Lorule retten, doch Yuga hatte bereits ganz andere Pläne. Die Kirche Als Link mit Boris dem Totengräber sprach, schloss sich plötzlich die Tür. Boris konnte sie nicht öffnen, aber am Ende schickte er einfach Link durch einen geheimen Gang in die Kirche. In der Kirche wartete Yuga. Yuga lachte und verwandelte Schwester Seres in ein Gemälde. Das tat Yuga, da sie ein Nachkomme der sieben Weisen ist. Yuga versucht, alle sieben Weisen zu ergattern und Ganon zu befreien. Link griff Yuga an, doch er sah zu spät, wie es dem Hauptmann ergangen ist. Yuga verwandelte sich in ein Gemälde und Link stürzte mit voller Wucht auf die Wand zu. Erster Kampf gegen Yuga Nach einer längeren Zeit später traf man Yuga als "Boss" im ersten "Dungeon". Yuga verwandelte einen Lehrling eines großen Zauberers von Hyrule in ein Gemälde. Yuga war anscheinend sehr von sich überzeugt und lobt sich die ganze Zeit, dass er "heute mal wieder ein "wunderschönes" Bild hingekriegt" hätte. Link machte ihm den Strich durch die Rechnung. Im ersten Kampf muss Link Yuga rechtzeitig mit dem Bogen erwischen, bevor sich Yuga in ein Gemälde verwandelt. Wenn Yuga wieder rauskommt, kommt er mit zwei besessenen Wachen. Wenn Yuga erwischt wird, ist er für kurze Zeit benommen. Dann muss er zu Yuga rennen und mit dem Schwert auf ihn einschlagen, bis er flieht. Dies muss solange wiederholt werden, bis Yuga irgendwann eine rote Aura um sich herum hat. Jedes Mal, wenn Yuga mit dem Schwert erwischt wird, wird er sauer. Irgendwann ruft er komische Strahlen aus der Wand hervor. Diese Attacke benötigt jedoch Zeit zum Aufladen. Link muss solange versuchen, zu ihm rüberzulaufen und dem Schwert zu schlagen oder ihn mit dem Bogen abzuschießen, damit er seine Attacke abbricht. Wenn dies nicht rechtzeitig geschafft wird, muss man den Verlust einiger Herzen in Kauf nehmen. Irgendwann sollte Yuga dann besiegt werden. Dabei wird Yuga aber richtig sauer. Er sagt dannzu Link, dass er seine wahre Macht im Kauf nehmen müsse, danach verwandelt Yuga Link in einem Gemälde. Er beleidigt Link und sagt, es wäre nicht mehr rausgekommen, als eine "dämliche Kritzelei". Jedoch geht er dann wieder an die Arbeit und kümmert sich als letztes nun um Zelda. Link konnte sich jedoch dank "Ravios Armband" befreien und kann dann von diesem Moment an in Gemälde reinschlüpfen und wieder rauskommen. Schloss Hyrule Link eilte möglichst schnell wieder nach Schloss Hyrule, doch er kam zu spät. Yuga setze ein Siegel vor dem Tor das man nur mit dem "Master-Schwert" durchbrechen kann. So machte sich Link auf die Reise das Master-Sword aus dem Sockel zu reißen. Link kehrte wieder. Er zerstörte das Siegel und rannte in den Thronsaal. Jedoch war Zelda nicht mehr da. Link rannte das ganze Schloss hoch und traf ab und auf mal auf Yuga. Dieser war sauer weil Link nicht mal zum Gemälde taugt. Yuga schickte ab und zu auch mal seine selbstgemalten Burgwachen. Diese haben sich aus Hyrules Wänden befreit und stadessen saßen nun die echten Burgwachen in Gemälden fest. Die Burgwachen konnte man schon am Anfang des Spiels in den Wänden Hyrules sehen. Das bedeutet wohl das Yuga all das, schon vor längerer Zeit geplant hätte. Irgendwann findest du Yuga während er Zelda als Bild bewundert. Doch wie immer beleidigt er Link das er sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen könnte und weiteren Aussagen die der Spieler abstreiten würde. So begann der zweite Kampf Der zweite Kampf gegen Yuga Yuga verkriecht sich mal wieder in der Wand. Doch dieses mal stellt er Kopien von sich selbst her. Die irren durch die Wand umher und der Spieler muss raten, welches von den Kopien der richtige Yuga ist. Schieße diesen am Besten erneut mit Pfeilen ab. Wie immer ist Yuga danach kurzeitig benommen. Nutze mal wieder die Chance um Yuga mit deinem Schwert zu schaden. Wenn du verfehlst zeichnen die Yugas eine Linie wo kurz danach mehrere Blitze aus der Wand kommen. Diese Attacke zieht dir 2 Herzen ab. Rette dich indem du dich im letzten Moment in ein Gemälde verwandelst. W iederhole dieses Spiel bis Yugas Aura rot wird. Nun ist er bei voller Stärke. Die Blitze können nun durch die Ecken schießen und Yuga schießt nun Feuer aus der Wand. Diese Attacke wird schneller aufgeladen. Bleibe stets in der Mitte. Wiederhole das übliche Spiel bis Yuga wiedereinmal besiegt wurde. Yuga merkt nun das du stärker als Yuga bist und wird nun wieder fliehen. Er sagt wenn er bei Ganons voller Macht ist wird seine erste Tat sein: Link wie einen Käfer zu zerquetschen. Ganon Du findest im obersten Zimmer von Schloss Hryule kurz danach ein Portal zur Parallelwelt Lorule. Folge dem Weg bis du zu einem Saal gelangst. Yuga stand in der Mitte von den Bildern von den Nachkommen der sieben Weisen. Yuga sagte du darfst seine Sammlung bewundern und kam mit dem Zitat: "Willkommen in meiner Galerie der Schönheit! Der Titel der heutigen Ausstellung: Die Auferstehung Kanons!" Dank der Macht der sieben Weisen entstand ein schwarzen Portal über Yuga und in der Mitte der sieben Bilder. Aus diesem Portal kam... Ganon!!! Yuga schlug Ganon vor das sie eins gemeinsam werden sollten. Ganon schlug auf das Angebot ein und die beiden Schurken fusionierten zu einem Körper... Sie wurden zu Yu-Gon!!!!! Yu-Gon und Prinzessin Hilda Es war vorbei. Yu-Gon konnte nur durch sein bloßes Gebrüll Link umhauen. Link konnte nicht aufstehen und Yu-Gon kam näher. Gerade als Yu-Gon seinen neuen Dreizack in Link reinstecken wollte, kam zwischen den beiden Prinzessin Hilda aus einem Portal. Sie versiegelte Yu-Gon kurzeitig und Yu-Gon hörte auf sich zu wehren. Hilda sagte sie könnte Link ein Wenig Zeit gewinnen doch er müsse schnell machen. Sie gab ihm die Anweisungen die sieben Weisen zu retten und als der wahre Held zu erwachen. Komischerweise nannt e Hilda Yu-Gon, immer noch Yuga weswegen wir Yu-Gon den Rest des Artikels Yuga nennen werden. Anscheinend steckte im Charakter Ganons immer noch mehr von Yuga. Link erfuhr von Zelda das Yuga nur "Ganons Machtes Herr" werden wollte. Da stellte sich heraus das Yuga nur das Triforce der Kraft hat und NICHT in Ganon steckt. Jedoch schätzen Experten das Ganon mit dem Triforce der Kraft verbunden ist und noch ein wenig mit seinem alten Körper verbunden ist. Jedoch ließ Ganon Yuga den Vortritt da Yuga bessere Pläne schmieden als Ganon. (Anders als sein alter Körper namens: Ganondorf) Hildas Verlogenheit Als Link alle Weisen rettete, öffnete Hilda Link endlich das Tor zum Finalen Dungeon: Schloss Lorule. Anders als im Schloss Hyrule kommt hier Yuga nicht ab und auf. Außerdem ist das Schloss ein wenig hässlicher als Schloss Hyrule. Im obersten Raum traf Link dann Hilda die vor Zeldas Bild stand. Sie sagte sie hätte die ganze Zeit gegen uns gearbeitet und erzählte uns die Geschichte ihres Landes. Als das böse versuchte ihr altes Triforce zu nehmen zerstörten die Weisen es. Doch das war ein folgenschwerer Fehler. Das Land verfiel dem Chaos. Doch als sie vom Ort namens Hyrule hörte und das es ein Triforce hätte. Ging ihr ein Licht auf. Sie würde das Triforce von Hyrule an sich nehmen. Sogar wenn sie es stehlen muss. Mit diesem Worten beschwöret sie Yuga. Sie gab Yuga die Anweisungen, Link zu besiegen und ihr beide Stücke des Triforces zu bringen. Außerdem nahm sie dann Zeldas Triforce der Weihet an sich Der Finale Kampf beginnt Yuga greift meist mit seinem Stab an. Er greift damit auf die verschiedensten Arten an. Versuche ihn mit den Pfeilen abzuschießen oder weiche seinen Attacken aus. Er hat dann für kurze Zeit keine Deckung. So kann er 2-3 Schläge kassieren. Greife aber NUR an Ganons linke Armseite an. Wenn sich Ganons Aura rot färbt fängt er an Bomben von oben auf dich zu schmeißen. Renne da im Kreis. Außerdem teleportiert er sich nach jeder Attacke an einem für ihn Taktischen Platz. Irgendwann schmeißt Yuga seinen Dreizack wie einen Bumerang durch die Luft. Sobald du siehst wie er diese Aufläd: Renne weg. Renne möglichst weit von Ganon entfernt. Egal ob er dann kurz seine Deckung aufgibt, dies währe zu Riskant. Nach längerer Zeit fällt Yuga um und kann sich kaum noch auf auf einer Faust absützen. Hilda bittet kurz danach Yuga darum ihr das Triforce der Kraft zu geben. Sie sagte sie könne es nicht zulassen wenn es verloren gehen würde. Doch Yuga lachte nur und sagte: "Hilda...Das Schicksal dieses hässlichen Reiches ist mir völlig gleichgültig. Mein Ziel war, das Triforce zu vereinigen und mit seiner Macht die ganze Welt in ein Kunstwerk zu verwandeln! Und dir erlaube ich, das Kronjuwel dieses Kunstwerks zu werden!" Yuga verwandelte Hilda in ein Gemälde und bewunderte die Schönheit dieses Bildes. Yuga nahm Ihre Macht in sich auf und wurde stärker besser und schlauer. Er besaß zwei Triforce Stücke: Das Triforce der Kraft und das Triforce der Weisheit. Mit dieser Kraft wurde er zu... Schatten-Ganon/Yuga Das war sein Name. Nun wollten alle drei Seelen es zu Ende bringen. Dieses mal konnte Schatten-Ganon/Yuga über dem Boden schweben. Außerdem trägt Schatten-Ganon/Yuga nun eine Rüstung. Wie bei jedem Ganon/Ganondorf Kampf musst du auch zuerst eine Energie Kugel von Ganon zurück Kontern. Spiele dies solange bis Ganon vergisst zu kontern und die Kugel seine Rüstung kaputt macht. Schatten-Ganon/Yuga wird sich kurz darauf in ein Bild verwandeln. Prinzessin Zelda wird dir dann aus ihrem Gemälde aus den Lichtbogen schenken. Mit diesem Bogen kannst du auch im Bild mit Pfeilen schießen. Aber während des Gespräches nennt Zelda Schatten-Ganon/Yuga, Yuga. Deswegen werden wir Schatten-Ganon/Yuga erneut den Rest des Artikels, "Yuga" nennen. Yuga kann dir in der Wand schaden. Schieße Yuga während der Wand von vorne in den Körper. Dann gehe nach Hinten und schieße Yuga in sein Hinterteil. Yuga wird dann benommen aus der Wand zurückkehren. Schlage dann auf Yuga ein. Um kurz zu regenerieren wird Yuga aus jedem Wandteil Feuer schießen. Weiche dem aus. Yuga wird dann wieder das Energie-Kugel Spiel mit dir spielen. Versuche dies auszukontern. Yuga wird dann wieder in die Wand fliehen. Schieße Yuga erneut von vorne an. Verschwinde dann schnellst möglich aus der Wand und komm wieder von hinten. Schieße Yuga erneut in sein Hinterteil. Komme dann wieder aus der Wand und schlag erneut auf Yuga ein. Spiele dann erneut das Feuerspiel. Spiele danach wieder das Kugel-Spiel. Jedoch nutzt Yuga nun zwei Kugeln. Dieses mal musst du schnell sein. Wenn du dies erledigt hast, flieht Yuga erneut in die Wand. Dieses mal wird er deine Lichtpfeile abwehren. Schieße ihm während du in der Wand bist von hinten in sein Hinterteil. Yuga wird zu doof sein um nach hinten zu gucken und wird erneut von aus der Wand geschleudert. Schlage nun ein finales mal auf ihn ein. Yuga ist besiegt . Tod, Versiegelung und Schande Yuga starb. Ganon wurde versiegelt. Nur Hilda blieb übrig. Doch schwer verletzt. Quelle *Basiert auf: http://de.antagonisten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yuga&diff=2967&oldid=2966; Originalautor: Remykcd; Teilweise überarbeitet von Varanopode